Spellthief's Edge
For the removed variant, see . * is gold efficient without its passive. * becomes gold efficient in without using , or after against a champion or structure while is off cooldown. * If you damage an enemy champion or structure 3 times every 30 seconds, grants per 10. ** Plus per 10 from the item, you can receive a total of per 10. }} Similar Items }} Notes * The quest reward can only be obtained after being out-of-combat for 5 seconds. * On-hit effects will not trigger (although the triggering attack can). * "Receive diminishing gold from excessive minion kills": Farming more than 20 CS per 5 minutes reduces gold from minions by . Strategy * Because killing minions is discouraged, is best purchased on supports who are able to harass effectively in-lane. Old Icon Spellthief's Edge item old.png‎|Spellthief's Edge Trivia * The amount of gold gained with the item is indicated in-game by the Gold Quest tooltip. * , , and are a set of items available since Season Four that were designed for . They were themed after locations from Runeterra that all incidentally involve a form of physical transcendence. ** This collection was changed in Season Ten, which includes , , , and . Patch History Now grants 25% base mana regeneration. ;V9.23 - Rework * New item icon. * ** . ** 8 ability power, 10 health, per 10 seconds. ** Grants a charge every 10 seconds, up to 3 charges. Damaging abilities and attacks against champions and buildings consume a charge, up to one per attack or cast. Consuming a charge grants . Receive diminishing gold from excessive minion kills. ** Earn using this item to upgrade to , gaining the active with 3 wards in stock. ** Limited to 1 Jungle or Gold Income item. * ** . ** 10 ability power, 25% base mana regeneration, per 10 seconds. ** Grants a charge every 10 seconds, up to 3 charges. Damaging spells and attacks against champions and buildings consume a charge, up to one per attack or cast. Consuming a charge deals them , and if an allied champion is , also grants . Before quest completion, killing a minion or non-epic monster pauses Tribute generation and the passive gold generation for 12 seconds per unit slain. ** Earn using this item and upgrade to . Permanently upgrades to and to , giving them the active with respectively 3 and 4 wards in stock. ** Limited to 1 Jungle or Gold Income item. ** . ;V9.6 - March 21st Hotfix * Tribute gold is no longer paused when minions are killed if the owner has completed the quest. ;V9.3 - February 12th Hotfix * Now requires an ally champion within 2000 units in order to earn gold. * Tribute gold generated increased to from . ;V8.15 * Cost increased to from . ;V8.10 * Now limited to (1 Jungle or Gold Income item) from (1 Gold Income item). ;V8.6 * Pinging the item now displays the correct amount of gold needed to finish its quest. ;V8.5 - March 8th Hotfix * Before quest completion, killing minions and non-epic monsters pauses Tribute stack generation and the passive gold generation. * Granting . ;V8.2 * Quest gold value reduced to from . Still requires to upgrade to . * Tribute recharge pause now also applies on non-epic monster kill. * Tribute pause duration for minion and non-epic monster kill increased to 12 seconds from 8. * Tribute is upgraded to Queen's Tribute, giving you 50% bonus movement speed for 1 second (additional stacks extend duration) for each charge consumed. * Quest reward now grants the active with 3 wards in stock. ** Consumes a charge to place a at the target location (600 range), which reveals the surrounding area for 150 seconds. Holds up to 3 charges which refill upon visiting the shop. * Removed from Twisted Treeline. ;V7.23 * The passive no longer incorrectly grants gold for nearby minion deaths while you're dead. ;V7.22 * Grants . * counts toward the quest goal. * Quest gold required to upgrade increased to from . * Tribute bonus damage increased to 13 from 10. * Tribute bonus gold increased to from . ;V7.20 * Ability power increased to 10 from 5. ;V7.18 * Tribute charge generation pause upon killing a minion increased to 8 seconds from 6. ;V7.12 * Quest progression VFX displays every third of the way from every fifth of the way toward completion. ;V7.10 * Killing a minion now only pauses Tribute generation for 6 seconds per minion slain instead of disabling it for 6 seconds per minion slain. ;V7.9 * Can only trigger Tribute once every seconds. * Killing a minion disables Tribute for 12 seconds. * Killing a minion stops you from triggering Tribune for 6 seconds per minion slain. * Quest. ** Earn using this item and upgrade to . ** Tribute is upgraded into Queen's Tribute. *** Spells and basic attacks against champions or buildings deal 15 additional damage, grant and 50% bonus movement speed for 1 second (additional stacks extend duration). This can occur up to 3 times every 30 seconds. ;V7.8 * Removed from Howling Abyss. ;V6.13 * Killing non-lane minions no longer deactivates Spellthief's Edge's passive. e.g. . ;V5.22 * Cost reduced to from * Tribute gold increased to 8 from 5. * Cooldown changed to "3 times every 30 seconds" from "1 charge every 10 seconds, up to 3". ;V4.20 * Mana regeneration changed to 25% of base mana regeneration from 2 per 5 seconds. ;V4.3 * Ability power reduced to 5 from 10. * Mana regeneration reduced to 2 from 3. * ** Gold per hit increased to 5g from 4g. ** Now triggers on abilities as well as autoattacks. ** Now triggers up to three times every 30 seconds, from once per 10 seconds per enemy. ** Now affects enemy structures. ** Now deals 10 additional damage on abilities and autoattacks. Damage matches the attack's damage type. ;V3.14 Added * Recipe: 365g * +10 Ability power * +3 Mana regeneration * Autoattacks against enemy champions grant 4 gold, up to once every 10 seconds per enemy. Killing a minion disables this passive for 10 seconds. * You may only be in possession of 1 Gold Income item. }} References de:Dolch des Zauberdiebs es:Filo del Robahechizos pl:Ostrze Złodziejki Czarów ru:Клинок похитителя магии Category:Ability power items Category:Gold income items Category:Health items Category:Mana regeneration items